


Love Heals

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deception, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Lies, Manipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a tragedy hits Robert Gold it sends him right into the place where he least expected or wanted to be. He meets Belle French who helps him move on and shows him to truly live. But before that they have to deal with his past and how is his past related to his recent tragedy? Will he succumb to revenge or let their special love guide him to happiness? (CB Entry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Heals

**AN** : Hi All! This is my cover bunny entry. I hope you all like the first chapter. I must warn you, it is pretty long. If you have read “The Five Stages of Grief”, you know that I included a poem before the actual story. The following is another poem to accompany “Love Heals”.

Thanks to EmilieBrown and CharlotteAshmore for this opportunity. To EmilieBrown for my cover. I absolutely loved how pretty this picture is. She is an incredibly talented artist.

                                                                                                

To my readers: I hope you all like all of this and please let me know your thoughts on how I did. I did so much research to this to make it realistic and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. 

**Summary** : When a tragedy hits Robert Gold it sends him right into the place where he least expected or wanted to be. He meets Belle French who helps him move on and shows him to truly live. But before that they have to deal with his past and how is his past related to his recent tragedy? Will he succumb to revenge or let their special love guide him to happiness?

* * *

 

**"Our Special Love"**

 

3/2/2015

12:16am

 

My life turned upside down

My life in misery

I was lost

I was confused

I mourned the one who I loved the most

My son.

 

You came along

Been there for me through thick and thin

Despite our unconventional relationship

I knew our love was special

Your love healed me

Your love brought me back

You gave me strength

You gave me hope

When I lost it all

And I knew then who you were

My son sent you to me

My son sent you to heal me

My son sent you to love me

 

You became my everything

My greatest treasure

No amount of money or gold

Could Ever replace

For who could ever trade our love away

Not you

Nor I

For our love is special

**Chapter 1: The Deception**

 

A man leaned against his open window gazing down below to those walking to and from the apartment. He was five foot nine with grayish brown hair and an oval face. His brown eyes looked on determinedly towards the direction below as if he was willing a specific person. He wore a grey sweatshirt over a grey short sleeve Henley and his dark jeans and converse. He was anxious and he was growing impatient. He looked below once more and did not see the person he was waiting for. He groaned and scowled for he knew she was once again late. The woman was probably doing it on purpose. He was taken out of his stupor when he heard a sound. It was a ring that came from his cell phone. He retrieved it from his pocket and laughed. He quickly answered.

 

“Hello Dad.”

 

“Why do you always answer as if you knew it was me?”

 

“Because you always call at this time, Dad.”

 

“Okay, smart-ass. Don’t sass your father. Has she come yet? The gold-digger tramp wife of yours?”

 

“Nice chosen verbs for my wife, Dad.”

 

“Don’t deflect, Bailey. Has she or hasn’t she?”

 

“Dad…”

 

“Listen, the lawyers called and since she signed a prenup she can’t get a dime.”

 

“I know. They called me too.” The man on the other line sighed.

 

“I am concerned, Bae.”

 

“You always worry.”

 

“Even if you are an adult, Bae. I will always worry. You’re my son and I love you.”

 

“I know you do, Dad. Even when you and Mom divorced you ensured that I had a good childhood.”

 

“Because I wanted more for you. I wanted you to be happy. I never expected the harpy to cheat on you.” Bailey grimace.

 

“Yea. I didn’t expect to walk into our bedroom to find her doing the horizontal tango with her ex.”

 

“You never suspected?”

 

“That she would cheat on me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I had suspicions but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt because I thought I loved her but…”

 

“Do you mean?”

 

“Yea. I wished that I did not botch it up with Emma because I did love her but I also knew after what I did she would never let me back into her heart.”

 

“You were young Bae.”

 

“I left her, Dad. I shouldn’t have done it.”

 

“Do you keep in contact with her?”

 

“No. I have not seen her since that day years ago when I walked away and moved here. I thought that with college I should explore and be unattached but I realized that I never truly got over her.”

 

“Maybe when you get out you can seek her out?”

 

“Maybe but you never really liked her, Dad.”

 

“Anyone is better than the one you are chained to now.”

 

“Well, I won’t be for long.”

 

“True.” Bailey turned his head to the right where his desk stood.  On top of the desk stood his divorce papers. “I just want it to be over, Dad.”

 

“It will be.”

 

“Hopefully soon…” Before he could finish the sentence there was a knock on the door. “Dad, I think she is here.”

 

“The doorman allowed her in? Bae, you need to make sure he doesn’t allow her in the building anymore.”

 

“I know Dad. I might not be staying here after anyway. There are too many memories and I just can’t…”

 

“Will you be coming home later?”

 

“Yes. Dad, I really need to go.”

 

“I love you, Bae.”

 

“I love you too, Dad.” The call ended and Bailey walked over to open the door to the apartment. He felt anxiety and a sense of ominous feeling. He shook it off and slowly opened the door.

 

* * *

Tamara Cassidy walked determinedly towards her husband and leaned over to give him a kiss. Bailey moved away from her before she could make contact and stepped back to her. He closed the door.

 

“Is that anyway to greet your wife?”

 

“You’re late, Tamara and we are over. You made that perfectly clear when you jumped into bed with your ex and I am guessing that was why you were late. By the way your facial reaction is and the sex hair I am taking it as a yes. How long?”

 

“We met a few months ago and we just couldn’t stop.”

 

“Don’t lie to me. Just tell me how long?”

 

“What difference does it matter?” She moved to touch his arm and he shrugged it off. He was becoming irritated as he realized that this meeting might have been a mistake. He should have taken his father’s advice and allowed the lawyers to handle this.

 

“Oh it matters. Unlike you, I actually respected my vows…no. I lied. In actuality, you were my rebound.”

 

“What!”

 

“Yes. I thought I loved you but your actions made me realize I loved the idea of you and that was it. I wanted you to be her but you are not. You will never be her.”

 

“Who is she?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t know her.”

 

“Our marriage is over then?”

 

“You know it is. What more is there? We are in love with other people.”

“Okay.”

 

“Okay? That’s it? You are not fighting me on this?” For the first time since her arrival to the apartment, Bailey looked at her face. He knew she was beautiful. Her beautiful ebony skin shined through despite the amount of make-up she applied. Her long straight locks carefully styled by her favorite salon. She dressed in a white long sleeve button down blouse with a cropped leather jacket. She wore large thin hoops in her ears but no added jewelry besides her rings. She wore blue skinny jeans and pumps and a large Prada lux tote bag over her left hand.

 

Bailey was still hesitant as he saw her pull something out of her bag. She pulled out a bottle of wine.

 

“No. In fact. Let’s drink on it.” She walked over to the kitchen and opened the drawer to pull out a cork screw. She reached over to the cupboard above her head to pull two glasses. She opened the bottle but before she could pour the wine over the glass…

 

“Wait…what’s the catch, Tamara?”

 

“Nothing. We are celebrating our new freedom. We can be friends right?” She looked over her shoulder as she began pouring the wine into two glasses. She reached over her right sleeve as she opened the small plastic pouch of powder and poured the contents in one of the glasses. She turned and saw that he had his back turned to her as she placed the plastic pouch back into her bag. She picked up both glasses and swirled it using her wrist and carried both glasses over to her husband. He looked at her as if weary of what her intentions were as if he knew there was more. Slowly, he picked up the glasses and stared at the contents. “To freedom!” She raised her glass and took a sip. She looked at him as if urging him to take a sip of the wine.

 

“Tamara…”

 

“Please, Bae. I want to move on.”

 

“I am just not sure about what you are up to.”

 

“Why do you assume I am up to something?”

 

“Remember I have been married to you for over seven years and during those times I know you are nowhere near a saint.”

 

“Can’t you just give me the benefit of the doubt?”

 

“I just do not know…” Before he could finish, he heard a beep signaling him to a text message. It was from his father. The message read: ‘How is it going? Has the witch left with her broom yet or is she still unleashing her wrath upon you? Do you want me to come there? Bae?” He quickly replied back but continued to look at his phone.

 

“Bae, everything okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” He looked at his phone and looked up to his soon to be ex-wife. He decided to take a chance despite his nagging feeling. He wanted this part of his life over and if it took drinking celebratory wine with her then so be it. He placed the glass over his nose and swirled the glass with his wrist. He smelled the wine, finding that it was okay. He allowed the glass to touch his lips and slowly opened his mouth. He quickly drank the contents of the wine. He began to feel dizzy and moved slowly to the stools by the kitchen table.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“What did you put in that wine?”

 

“What makes you think I did anything?”

 

“Tamara…” His heartbeat began to beat faster and looked down on his lap. He quickly typed the word: ‘Help’ to his father before Tamara took the phone from him. He swayed as he tried to move towards her but within moments he fell towards the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Tamara looked below her feet as she looked down at her husband. She kneeled down and use her fingers to run it against his nose to check if he was breathing. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

 

“It’s done. This part of the plan is finished. Yes, I know this would not have happened if I was more careful. I won’t make that mistake again.” She listened in as the next caller replied back. “Yes, I will call Owen to help.” She suddenly grew annoyed as she listened to the next part. “What? I don’t need his help. Killian is a loose cannon. I don’t want him here. This is my op.” She waited once more. “Fine. Fine.” She ended the call and quickly moved to grab the glasses. She quickly rinsed them and tried to ensure that no residue was left in the glass.

 

About thirty minutes later she heard knocking towards the door and she walked over to open the door. Two men stood outside as she allowed them in, both dressed in dark clothing as they strode towards the woman. One of the men grabbed the woman and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 

“Alright you two. We don’t have time for this. We have to fix your mess.”

 

“Shut up, Killian.” The other man spoke.

 

“Enough. We need to do this now and fast before he wakes up.” The two men nodded. They began setting their stage into their next plan as they slowly made the place look like it was a gruesome attack.

 

“You ready?” Killian asked. The woman nodded. Killian punched Tamara in the face then in the stomach. He backed away and she walked to the bathroom to check the mirror.

 

“Good. Now to rest…” She looked down at her clothes longingly. “These were my favorites too.” She shrugged as she slowly ripped her clothes. She walked over to her bag and picked up a Ziploc bag. Inside was a used condom. It was the one from when they had sex a few months ago. He always wore a condom with her.  “Help me move his body.” They moved his body towards the bed and began stripping his clothes. She took the condom out of the bag and placed it on the bed. “Make sure you two clean your fingerprints from where you touched and go. Don’t let anyone see you leave the apartment.”

 

The men cleaned up their fingerprints and Killian walked towards the door. He turned towards the other man to ask him if he was coming.

 

“Flynn, you coming?”

 

“Yea. Hold on.” He grabbed Tamara and kissed her. “I love you. Be careful okay?”

 

“I’m a pro at this, Owen so don’t worry.” He gave her a look. “Okay. Okay. Now go.” He looked at her strangely and walked towards the door to where Killian was standing. Killian was checking the hallway. “Remember to exit at the other entrance.” They both nodded as Owen looked towards Tamara then walked out of the apartment.

 

“Don’t forget to call her okay? She needs you to update.” She nodded and he reached over and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tamara walked back to the bed and lied down. She took a deep breath, waited a few minutes to ensure both men were out of the building before she started screaming. Slowly, she heard banging and the door burst open as the doorman and several of the neighbors came into the apartment.

 

“We got into an argument and he attacked me. He went insane and he started beating me up. I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me.” One of the older women walked over to her and gently pulled her out of the bed. She hugged Tamara as the doorman called the authorities. Within ten minutes, the door was flooded with the ambulance and police were aligned in the apartment. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

 

“What is going on here?” The man looked to be around mid fifties as he looked around the room to understand what was going on. He wore an expensive suit but seemed to walk with a limp as he carried his cane further into the room. His long thin face looked sternly towards those around the occupants of the room. He used his right index finger to move his long hair out of his face as he waited for answers.

 

“Who are you?” One of the officers asked.

 

“Mr. Gold?” The doorman walked over to him. He looked towards the mysterious gentleman and the other occupants of the room unsure of what to say to the owner of the building. He knew the man did not tolerate these situations before and he did not like having to explain why these people were inside this apartment complex. He knew that the next few minutes after he told the frightening man, the doorman would regret coming to work today or working in this building in general. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes the man asked the question the doorman did not want to answer.

 

“George. What is going on here?” The doorman looked weary towards the other gentleman out of fear.

 

“There seemed to be an incident, Mr. Gold.”

 

“Well…what happened?” Mr. Gold looked at George expectedly as he waited impatiently for the answer as to why his building was filled with authorities and paramedics. All of which, he did not like nor relish being surrounded by.

 

“Wait, a minute who are you?” The same officer asked. He turned around to see that the neighbors all fled the vicinity.

 

“I own this building. I am Robert Gold.” He turned his attention back to the doorman. “Well, George?”

 

“Well, it seemed that Mrs. Cassidy there…” He shakily pointed to Tamara. “claimed that her husband assaulted her.” At first Gold looked at Tamara with shock but it followed with complete anger and rage. Tamara looked at the man for the first time and realized how despite his short statute, it did not diminish his powerful and commanding aura. Within seconds, she wondered as his expressions suddenly changed into passivity as she saw him walk towards the police for more information. Tamara wondered who this man was but was relieved that this man was not her husband’s father. Whoever this man was, would clearly have a nightmarish life as he realized what she and her party did in spite of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert Gold sat in his office as he looked into the information he had in front of him. His face looked rugged as if he has not slept in days. There were several papers on his desk but Gold seemed to concentrate his attention on the papers he held his gaze on. He was becoming desperate as his private investigator was coming finding more and more things about what had happened to Bae.  It has been days since his son was forcefully admitted to the mental hospital. He picked up the information and realized that this one revealed that someone had tampered with the blood sample that contained Bae’s drug results. He placed the results down and picked up the picture of his son. His son looked scared and upset. He looked as if he no longer knew what was true and what was not. He picked up the phone and told his secretary, India Green, that he was expecting a call from Oliver Dove. Dove was one of his trusted employees and whatever his private investigator could not get, Dove would somehow obtain it for him. He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the information that haunted him. He began writing down what he knew to piece the information he knew about the situation. The door opened and in came two women: Zelena Mills and Regina Voleur. Outside he heard India telling the two women that he was not to be disturbed.

 

“It is alright, India. I can handle it from here.” He called after his security. He turned his attention to the two women.  “Zel, what are you doing here?”

 

“Robbie, we are worried about you. I know this is getting to you but I do not want you getting sick because you are so stressed.” Zelena looked over Gold and saw dark circles under his eyes. His usual pristine clothing was wrinkled as if he slept in them and never went home. “You didn’t go home again did you?” Zelena Mills was his half sister. His father Malcolm Gold had an affair with Regina’s mother which resulted in his baby sister. Zelena happened to also be Regina’s older sister. Despite their different fathers, both inherited their mother’s beauty.

 

“Zel, he’s my son. What do you expect me to do?’

 

“I know. He is my nephew and I am worried too. I am working with my associates to help figure this out, Robbie. There is something I can’t figure out.” She walked over to the table and looked down at the evidence before her. “I see your man has been working hard.”

 

“Yes, I am waiting for him to call me as we speak. I had Dove keep an eye on him. Dove has also been finding me information that private investigator did not find or could obtain legally.”

 

“He’s the one I suggested right?” Regina asked Gold who nodded in response. “Graham Humbert used to be a cop and he still has his connections so if anyone can help with this it is him.” Regina looked at the pictures. “Where is he?”

 

“Boston Psychiatric Hospital.”

 

“The one with my step daughter?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hold on for a few minutes.” She walked over to the corner and dialed a number. The conversation seemed to continue on a few more minutes before the call ended.  She walked back to her party and placed her mobile back into her purse. “I spoke to MM and she will do what she can. She is aware of the situation but she…”

 

“What?”

“She is afraid because of how much trouble it all is.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Whale is breaking a lot of rules”

 

“Who is Whale?”

 

“Dr. Victor Whale. He is a doctor in the hospital and he is married to Miranda Star who is the director of the hospital.”

 

“Star? Um…I think I remember Milah telling me she had a relative with the last name Star. It must be her, which means that this Miranda might be related to her. I am not sure if she is her sister but I’ll have Humbert look into that. What rules are he breaking?”

 

“Well, if I know the ethical conduct... First Whale is married to Star which means that he can’t treat family because of Milah. That goes into multiple relationships which means that a medical professional cannot treat a family member on the basis that it might cloud the judgment as well as it would not look all that appealing. I mean it already does not look good that Bae is his relative and how would the board feel when they find out that he abused his power to do all of this? It is why when medical professionals get too emotionally involved, they remove themselves for the basis of principles. On top of which, he can’t treat your son as if he is his torture experiment because that was removed years ago because of the obvious ethical problems. Plus, years ago it created a lot of deaths and problems for APA. Then I get the feeling MM hinted something else they were doing but because patient confidentiality and HIPPA, she couldn’t say. I mean the whole thing could come crashing down that whole hospital because they could lose licenses and be in trouble with the board. Then there are the authorities they have to deal with so all of the above. I mean I can tell why Mary-Margaret is afraid. She had her hands full. She hinted that there is a possibility that there are more things she does not know about because she can only stay for a limited amount of time after her shift. Because if the authorities were to come in on them, how would it look like they stayed there longer than they should? It would not look good and she could be handled as an accomplice.”

 

“Oh Damn.” Zelena looked worriedly towards her brother as she began to fidget because she was not sure what her brother might be up to. “Robbie, let me handle this. You are too involved in this. I mean if worse comes to worse, you can come in as a consult but this might look as a personal vendetta if you end up in court with them. I need you to calm down while I handle the law part.”

 

“Zel, for once I am glad you followed my footsteps and became a lawyer too. I will try to do that but I am worried. I mean I can barely sleep because I do not know what to do. The drug results were rigged and because they saw him as violent, it was either the asylum or jail. I think Tamara played it so that he would land in the asylum and into the place where they set everything up but what I can’t figure out is why. I am wondering if Milah is involved too. I heard she remarried to that man I caught them with but I tried not to interact with them as much unless it was about Bae. I know that the only reason she agreed for Bae to be in her care was because two years after Bae was born my uncle Benjamin left me some money. It was how I build myself up to become this lawyer but until then I lived in poverty. I gave everything to that boy. I worked so many jobs and even then it was not enough. Then around when Bae was six years, we were on our way from the movies and I didn’t know it snowed. The roads were so slippery and we crashed into the tree. I was so scared that I lost him but he survived. But the judge revoked the joint custody and limited mine to supervised weekend ones. The court would send someone to come with us while I spent precious hours with my son. I mean over the years I realized how much I lost with him not being around me because of it. I mean I tried to make Milah see that it was an accident but she did not want to do it. She saw dollar signs and refused to see the judge. It didn’t help that the judge’s appointed person liked Milah and Milah played it so lovely. On top of which, by that time I was known as “The Beast” and some say I was a corrupt lawyer. Was it my fault that the clients did not read the fine print?”

 

“I remember, Brother. I knew how upset you would get because you could not spend the holidays or his birthday with him.”

 

“I barely knew him because Milah wanted me as far from him as possible but wanted my money. I tried to do what I could but I just did not want to put Bae in between more so than he was. I was trying to keep his childhood as positive as possible but I think he knew how chaotic the relationship between Milah and I was. I was glad when Bae turned eighteen even though I was sad my boy turned into a man, I did not have to give Milah my money. I only agreed to take care of Bae. I never agreed to support Milah and her new husband. It was unfair. I knew she was angry and tried to find ways to get more from me but she never had just cause to get more of my money.”

 

“Yea. Milah was just a bitch. I never liked how she treated you like you were beneath her. I mean I remember she threw a bitch fit when Bae wanted to invite you. You would think it was her wedding not her only son.”

 

I know. It is why I could not go. I regret it to this day that I could not go to his wedding but I knew Milah would ruin it if I came. I could not do that to him. I never met Tamara. The only reason I met Emma was because I caught them in bed one day when he snuck into my house to meet her there.  Honestly, from his stories, I liked Emma better but that ended when he went to college and he never saw her again. Hopefully later on he might be able to but I just do not know.”

 

“Did Bae ever meet Jefferson? I know he met me finally a few years ago but it was by happenstance I came to your office.”

 

“No. Sadly no. I have known Jefferson for years and I met him when Bae was fourteen but when he came of age Jefferson worked more because of Paige. You know why? His wife died in childbirth and Jefferson had to be both parents. Each time Bae came to visit me Jefferson was working and vice versa.”

 

“That is so sad, Brother. I mean I know how Jefferson and Paige consider you family.” He nodded in response. He lowered his face and turned around so they would not see his face. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he could not stop them. Zelena saw his reflection through the glass behind his desk and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. “It’s okay. I’m here. We’ll do everything we can to help you.” She rubbed one of her hands on his back to try to soothe him. She looked behind her to ask her sister for help. Regina nodded her head in response as if understanding what was needed from her.

 

“Yes, I’ll help you too. I’ll have that hospital watched. I have been watching that facility for years anyway.” Gold looked up from Zelena’s shoulder and turned around.

 

“What?”

 

“I had a tip from months ago that there was something unethical about that hospital. I had my theories but this just added to the pot.”

 

“So, someone told you to look into it?”

 

“Yes, I mean this person told me that Miranda was doing some shady stuff but she couldn’t elaborate because she was afraid. She asked that it would be anonymous so I am trying to respect their wishes.”

 

“Okay. Did MM say anything else?”

 

“She said that she and Belle have been watching him carefully but it has been hard because of how tight of a leash Miranda had that place. She said it was Belle who first saw him on his first night but they kicked her out and she almost was kicked off his case. She walked into his room to check up on him before Whale came in and he saw her. She said according to Belle something was off but she was not sure what. Each time he walked in there, they would close the door and it was very secretive. They think they are giving him more than they should but according to his chart it was only listed as Haloperidol but they could be giving him more or giving him more than one drug.”

 

“What is that drug?”

 

“It is for mood disorders and it is used to control the confusion in the mind and difficulty with thinking. It is used to sedate and is an antipsychotic drug. The thing is this drug can cause sudden death, abnormal heart beats, and seizures. It can cause drowsiness, dizziness, or blurred vision and these symptoms can increase if they are giving him more than one drug.”

 

“Oh God! What are they doing to my son?”

 

“I don’t know but I am worried. We need to keep looking because what MM told me was a breach of confidentiality but she was worried. I think she was hiding more than what she told me but if I know my daughter it is something really bad.”

 

“I will have Jefferson keep looking and watching out. I know how hard it is to infiltrate especially that setting. He has to be careful and if he does not he would be out and I would not have an inside man.”

 

“Has he said much?”

 

“Not more than what you told me but the thing is we can’t have the cops come in there based on what we are told. We need more legal proof and what MM and Jefferson said is not exactly admissible. There are some we could use that Humbert used but the ones Dove obtained is definitely inadmissible. We need to get them and we need more proof. I need to speak to Humbert and maybe he could ask around about this case. I am worried and I’m scared about my son. I don’t want to lose him because I am not fast enough. Maybe I should move him but there are some hospitals that will not transfer him so I do not know. I also don’t think they would allow it and I would like to give more reasons than just cause. I mean I can’t exactly say what I found because then it would make things worse if I could not get him out of there. Those judges already dislike me and I just do not want to give Tamara and her crew more ammunition to use against my son. I just do not know what to do. I can’t sleep with knowing that I might never see my son alive again.”

 

“But Robbie, if you get sick in the process then how will that help my nephew?” Her face contorted as she tried to convey the meaning of her question.

“I know. But I just can’t sleep. I worry and I sometimes cry myself to sleep because I have this feeling that place is going to kill my Bae.”

 

“You can’t think that way. We will do what we can.” The two women looked him as they saw him get up and walk to his desk. They looked at each other. Both knew how dangerous and risky the situation really was. “Robbie, why don’t you come with us to have dinner and then I’ll stay with you for a bit until he is out?” He nodded as he continued to gather his things together.  They left his office and for a little while, they put the situation in the back of their minds.

 

 

In a small room, Bailey was on the bed. The bed, like the rest of the room, seemed to adhere to the wall. There was a folding desk to the right of him and a few cubicles to his left. There was a small closet by his desk and a small bathroom next to it. How one managed to move around the room was a mystery as his tall frame barely fit the bed. Bailey opened his eyes and felt himself dizzy trying to figure out where he was. He soon remembered that he was in Boston Psychiatric Hospital. It was the edict that the judge gave when the case against him was lost when Tamara framed him. He did not know why she did what she did but chances are it was because of his money. Tamara never met his father and to that he was grateful. Right now, he was glad when his parents divorced, his mother’s last name because he was unsure what Tamara’s plans were and if it was to extort money then he was afraid for his father. He did not know who her accomplices were but he was worried what their plans were and that plan so far was succeeding. He knew his dad hired a lawyer for him and did the best he could. He was grateful that he was not in jail for something he clearly did not do but unfortunately he was stuck in this room.

 

Dr. Whale told him that he was having a mixed state. He classified it under dysphoric mania. According to him, the rage and violence suggested that he was depressed. He thought for a second, if he was depressed, it was because of what Tamara did to him not because of anything else. He was sad that his marriage ended but at the same time he was relieved. A part of him felt guilty for being happy he was getting a divorce because he regretted marrying Tamara. He realized then and now that there were signs of how bad they were as a couple. He thought maybe it was because of the lies she told and it was also because he never allowed himself to truly love her the way he did Emma. He was angry with himself that he wasted seven years married to someone who clearly he did not know or trust or believe to be a good person. He saw the proof of who she really was where he currently stayed. It was through her actions and her allies that he was in this place. He was still unsure whether or not she ever truly loved him. His gut told him no and he was angry she played him a fool. He figured he was fooling himself because he wanted to love her but could not.

 

He knew that his father had sent an inside man but he was unsure of who she or he were. Bailey had a feeling it was this man named Jefferson because he remembered that his father talked to him about meeting a man by the same man. They never did do so because of their conflicting schedules but maybe when he leaves here he might be able to fully meet and get to know his father’s best friend. He hoped he would be able to leave this facility soon and get his life back in order but at the same time he was still unsure who was in league with Tamara or what her plans were. He was glad that he signed the divorce paper before all of this happened because his father managed to process it without Tamara’s signature. He contemplated how long she had been cheating and began to really think his marriage had nothing to do with love. It held more deception and lies than he realized. Even he lied. He lied to himself that he could ever love her as he did Emma. He wondered if he would get the chance and hoped he would.  

 

“She probably moved on.” He told himself. He was resigned to the fact that it might be too late and he knew it was mostly his fault for letting her go. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not see a man walk into his room and begin talking to him.

 

“Talk to yourself?” Dr. Whale entered the room and picked up the chart. He began writing on it as if he expected the symptom. “Or were you talking to someone?”

 

“Why would it matter? You believe myself to be insane so anything I say would likely incriminate myself.”

 

“Hm...”

 

“That’s it? Hm?” Dr. Whale ignored the question and diverted the conversation to something else.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m okay. I am itching to get out of here but I am still wondering why I am here.”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

“I told you time and time again what I remember. I told you that it was Tamara who did this to me and yet I am still here.”

 

“Why do you think it was her? And why would you think she did anything?”

 

“Because of how she is. I knew she is manipulative and conniving but I did not think she would stoop to this to get what she wanted.”

 

“And what did you think it was?”

 

“Money. She is used to a certain lifestyle and when I found out about her extra-marital affairs then I decided to divorce her. She signed a prenup so she would not get anything.”

 

“I see.”

 

“You don’t believe me?”

 

“I do not have an opinion of the matter. I only care about your mental state of mind. I am worried about you.”

 

“My mental state is fine. I do not deserve to be here.” He grew agitated and annoyed.

 

“Now, Bailey calm down. I am trying to help you.”

 

“Help me? I’ve been here two months and so far I do not see you doing anything but. Wait…you’re in league with her? Oh my God! How did I not see this? How much are you getting paid and who else is in this plan”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He slowly backed out but before he could call for help, orderlies burst into the door trying to restrain Bailey. “Hold him.” They did as they were told then one of the orderlies moved to the side to allow Whale to stand in front of Bailey.

 

“NO! Not again. Please!” Whale took out a syringe from his lab coat and took off the cap. He injected the needle into Bailey’s arm as he slowly saw that Bailey began to calm down. The orderlies moved away from him and left the room. Whale turned around to see if anyone was around him and took out two items from his other pocket of his lab coat. The one item was a small liquid bottle with the drug labeled ‘Haloperidol’ and another was a new syringe. Using the syringe, he inserted the needle into the bottle and measured the right amount before pulling the syringe out of the bottle. He flicked the syringe for bubbles and inserted the needle into Bailey’s arm. Once he was finished, he checked to see if he left anything and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and turned left to his office. There he saw that he was not alone. Inside there was Killian Jones and Dr. Miranda Star. Dr. Miranda Star was the director of the hospital. She was a petite woman with reddish brown hair that was styled in a ‘bob haircut’ as she dressed in a crème color suit with a white neck silk dress shirt under her blazer. She accessorized this with black pumps and a green and gold jeweled necklace. Dr. Star was very ambitious and determined as she became the youngest director of the hospital. She sat next to Killian Jones that stood in front of his desk. Whale looked at both individuals and knew what they came here for.

 

“We had to give him a tranquilizer again and right before I left his room I gave him another shot of Haloperidol. He will start to feel the effects of the drugs soon enough.”

 

“How much does he know?” asked Miranda. Her face knitted in thought as her eyes began to scrutinize him.

 

“He knows so much more than we think. He definitely got his smarts from his father’s side. He knows that this is partly Tamara’s doing and that she did not act alone. He knows that it is because of money.”

 

“Well…damn! The kid knew more than he should. My step-son definitely got the brains from his father…” Killian Jones never cared for his step-son and agreed with his wife that he was a means to an end. He saw Bailey Gold as his meal ticket to pay off his overdue gambling debts he owed to some powerful people. His selfishness and greed out-weighed his compassion or lack thereof as he grinned serenely over the events.

 

“Well, according to Milah, my nephew has always picked up the underlying thing of every problem there was. She called it his gift and his curse. It is a shame he became a pawn to this but with this comes a better outcome.” Whale looked at them and did not know what to respond. “What is it Victor?”

 

“I am just wondering about all of this. He’s your nephew Miranda? We are torturing your own nephew to get to his father. Why of all things would you do this to your own kin?”

 

“Do not presume to tell me you are better than me because I know you are no saint.”

 

“I know that but I am just wondering about all of this.”

 

“Victor, you know why we have to do this. Robert screwed over my sister when he divorced my her and took his money away from her. I mean that bastard son of his she didn’t even want. She just got saddled with him because the judge looked at the accident as unfit parenting. If the judge only knew. He hid that money from her and she deserves it. Milah promised me that if I go along with this I would gain some of this. We are doing this, Victor.” She stood and walked over to her husband and placed her hand over his chest. She then leaned over to his ear as she was caressing his chest, whispered to him. “Don’t you want me happy, Victor?”

 

“Of course I do, Honey. But I just can’t get over this whole plan. It makes me worry and what if we get caught.”

 

“Victor…” She tried to grab onto him but he pulled away.

 

“Don’t…I mean really? How are you not worried? This could get us in trouble with the board, get our license revoked or worse jail. I mean really? We’re breaking so many rules. This is so unethical. He’s your nephew and we’re drugging him in the basis of revenge. I mean isn’t it against the rules to use him as a human torture experiment? Don’t get me started on the fact that he’s family…”

 

“Would you relax? No one will find out.”

 

“No matter what you say this will not make it easier to process…at all!” As his hands flailed about to emphasize his point and frustration. “I mean I swore an oath for God’s sake and I am just throwing it out the window.”

 

“I think we are beyond God’s help at this point. Might start getting cozy with the devil. You need to stop worrying and just do what we ask. You’re already in way too deep.” Killian spoke up. He would not allow this doctor to allow his conscience to deter him to the plan that was clearly working.

 

“So basically, if I double cross you all I would end up like him?” No one said a word as the words reverberated into the room. There was nothing to be said as they all knew there was more at stake than money.

 

* * *

 

The screaming of a man echoed through the hospital. The sound was not uncommon as they heard it multiple times before.  Three people stood in a hallway, unsure of what to do.

 

“Stop! No more! What are you doing to me?” Bailey screamed.

 

“Now, Bailey. We are only trying to help you. I need you to calm down.”  Dr. Whale replied to Bailey Cassidy.

 

“No. I’ve had it. I’ve been here for almost five months and each time you say that I get injected with something I do not need.” He tried to yank his entire body from the men but was unable to do so as he was once again pinned down to his bed. He felt his hands being restrained while he began to dart his eyes all around him trying to figure out how to get away.

 

“If you just calm down. Don’t make us do it again.” Whale had his hand inside his pocket ready to pull out the syringes.

 

“Please. No more. Please!” A man came rushing into the hospital. He was tall with dark hair wearing the all white hospital uniform.

 

“Are they doing it again?” asked Jefferson as he made his way towards the two women who were making their way towards him.

 

“I do not know how much more I can take. This is not right.” Mary-Margaret Nolan was a head nurse in the hospital and she was a petite individual who had a pixie haircut. Her face was said to be very beautiful and she was classified as the fairest of all the hospital. She was married to David Nolan, who worked with their daughter in their private investigation company. Their daughter, Emma was in her late twenties. Emma had one son, Henry who was eleven years old. “I don’t know if I should tell Regina about this.” She already told so much to the mayor and wondered what Regina was doing to help the hospital. Mary-Margaret had been in this hospital for many years and ever since Miranda Star became director of the facility nothing was ever the same. She knew something was amiss with the director and it was why she was so weary with all of this. The director seemed to speak with money rather than trying to help the patients of this building. It is why she hoped Regina would be able to help. She whispered to her coworkers. Regina Voleur was the mayor of Boston and Mary-Margaret’s stepmother. Regina was married to Robin who also worked with David and Emma. Robin had one son, Roland from another marriage. Before meeting Regina, Robin was a widower. His wife, Marian, died in childbirth.

 

“Mary-Margaret, this is unethical. That poor man. Every time I go in there he flinches when someone touches him. This is not right.” Belle exclaimed emphatically. She was Bae’s nurse and was finding it hard to not know what to do. She was another nurse who worked in the hospital. She had long wavy reddish brown hair and she had a small frame and height was 5’2. “Does anyone know who he is?”

 

“No but I still can’t help, but feel sorry for him. This is inhumane.” Jefferson did not respond as he continued to look as he listened to the screams of the man down the hall. Mary-Margaret turned to Jefferson and as she saw his face. “Jeff? Are you okay?”

 

“Yea. Listen, I’m going to be on the other side of the wing if you need me okay?” He quickly walked away as the women looked at one another then towards where their friend went.

 

“I think he knows more than he is letting on.” Belle told Mary-Margaret. Mary-Margaret looked towards her friend and wondered if she was right. She began thinking about all the incidents concerning Jefferson and the patient but was still uncertain of what to think or what to feel. The stress of all of this has been weighing heavily on her as she continued to internally relay all the information of what she told Regina weeks earlier.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe he is just like us. We’re tied and stressed out. I mean this is our jobs and licenses for us, Belle. Then the authorities could put us in jail for accomplices.”

 

“I know that, MM but you didn’t see his face. Something is up.” They continued to look down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Jefferson kept walking towards the end of the hallway and made a left. He entered into the supply closet and took his phone out of his pant pocket.  He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for the other person.

 

“What Jefferson?” The man on the other line seemed exhausted as his voiced strained with the two words.

 

“Robbie? You have to do something. I don’t know what to do. He is starting to lose it because of the cocktail they are giving hm. I glanced at his chart and it looked like they were giving him tranquilizers and Haloperidol but there might be more.”

 

“What? You were supposed to be watching him. What the hell happened?”

 

“I am but I’m only one person. You have to use your contact, Robbie and make it fast. I am worried Robbie. I’m really worried.”

 

“Okay. I’m going to have to call Regina and maybe she knows what we could do. She and Zelena have been working through trying to figure out what is going on with this hospital.”

 

“Hurry, Robbie. He screams for hours and it is not right. It sounds like they are torturing him. Robbie, you know I’ve always thought of you as a brother and hearing your son be treated this way is not right. He’s part of my family and I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“Okay, Jeff. Oh God! I have been looking into things his ex has been up to and the background check suggests that she has been in trouble for a long time. How my son married her before doing this is beyond me. I saw her when I went to his apartment that day and her eyes told me that she was devoid of remorse.”

 

“Bae wanted to look beyond and see the good in people. You know that. You told me that. I really hope to meet him one day but I am fearing I might not with the way they are treating him.”

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

“Hold on…” He leaned out the supply closet and increased the volume of his phone. He then extended his arm.  As he was doing so, screaming was heard and it brought tears to his eyes. He went back inside the supply closet and decreased the volume to his phone. “Did you hear that?”

 

“Yes. My poor Bae.” Robert Gold cried on the other side. “Why are they doing this to him? Why? My sweet son.”

 

“I don’t know but my hands are tied Robbie. Mary-Margaret was contemplating telling Regina but she was afraid it would get back to Miranda and Victor. And Belle, she’s so upset…she said when she went in to check on him he is so fearful.”

 

“Who is Belle?” Gold knew that Mary-Margaret did not tell her friends that she had already told her step-mother about what was going on. He knew that Mary-Margaret was fearful of Miranda and Victor. He knew that there might be a possibility that people were already spying on all three of them without their knowledge. He pushed that thought away to divert his friend from knowing what he knew because if he figured it out Jefferson might do something impulsive and get all of them in trouble.

 

“You would like her, Robbie. She’s this sweet woman. She is so intelligent but they say she is a bit of an odd-ball. If you two met in a different circumstance, I think you two would have been great together.”

 

“I don’t want to think about that, Jeff. Right now, I just want to figure out how to help my son.  My lawyers and Zelena are up to their necks and they are at an impasse because of the lies Tamara told.”

 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?”

 

“I need you to get as much evidence as you can. Copy his file if you can, video his room as well as Star’s office and Whale’s office, etc. Do what is necessary! I need to see what I am up against. They will rue the day they messed with my son!”

 

“Okay. I managed to Xerox his file but I think Whale’s office has more information that he might be hiding.  He keeps that office locked up so I know he is hiding something there.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“His office has always been locked when he leaves it and the only other person who has a key is his wife who is the director of his fun house.”

 

“Then get in there and do something about it.”

 

“Robbie I think we need help. Someone else to help us here.”

 

“Who?”

 

“I might have someone. Her name is Ruby Lucas. I knew her from long ago…and before you ask she is not my type but basically she is very cunning. She is a she-wolf and can get what we need to implicate these fuckers?!”

 

“Language, Jefferson but yes. Okay, then do it. If you think she can help then do it. Make sure to give her as much incentive as possible but make her understand I am not a man to be trifled with.” Jefferson shivered as he remembered how frightening his friend was. He knew that Robbie’s heart was huge but he also knew that Robbie was not a man to be messed with.

 

“Understood, Robbie.” He listened and heard footsteps. “Robbie, I have to go. Someone is coming.” He whispered and the call ended. He quickly placed the phone into his pocket. Jefferson then went to the shelves of the supply closet and began knocking things down. Then to make his story more legit, he began to hit the door and scream for ‘help’. It was by happenstance that it was Whale who made his way down this same hallway.

 

“Jefferson? Is that you?”

 

“Yea. I seemed to have gotten stuck in the closet. Can you try to get the door open? I seemed to have knocked over the light somehow and I can’t make my way over without possibly making the shelves collapse on me.”

 

“Sure. Give me a second.” Whale kicked the door to the left of the doorknob and it opened quickly. “Jefferson?” He peeked through the door and saw him in between the fallen shelves. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes. I went in here to get some supplies and somehow I got trapped. Thanks for helping me out but can you possibly get me out of here?” Jefferson smirked at Whale.

 

“Sure. Let me get some orderlies to help us.” He turned his head and saw no one near them. “Be right back okay?”

 

“Sure. I’ll just stay right here.” As he saw him leave without getting his response.  “Dick!” Within minutes, some other orderlies came and helped him up and helped him fix the supply closet.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I think I am but I think I might be sore tomorrow though.”

 

“I can imagine. I’m glad you’re okay…” He did not get to finish his sentence as he was called through the intercom. He dashed away.  Jefferson looked to where Whale left and waited a few minutes. He picked up something from his pocket to reveal a set of keys.

 

“I better get these copied and return them fast before he thinks they were missing. I remember seeing a shop next to a restaurant where I can get keys copied.” He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to leave. It was almost nine in the morning. He quickly left the room and left the hospital.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he left the hospital, Jefferson drove to the nearest key shop. He quickly asked to make copies while he went next door to the local bagel shop. He was surprised to meet someone there.

 

“Jefferson!” Ruby Lucas came to his table as he sat drinking his coffee while he waited for the keys to be duplicated.  Ruby was a tall and slender woman. She dressed in a black red button down blouse with black leather pants. She accessorized with a long god necklace and red and gold bangles as well as a black fedora hat and red boots.

 

“Ruby, I was just about to call you. I have a job for you.” He proceeded to tell her what that job was. Before long, the two left the restaurant and went next door to get the keys. “I need to get these back to him as well.”

 

“Let me handle it. I am about to go there now.”

 

“Rubes, what are you up to?” Her eyes gleamed with mischief and he knew that look from experience. He looked at her wearily and wondered if this was a bad idea.

 

“Jeff, the question is what will I not do?” Ruby smirked at him as he realized what she meant. She left him standing there as she got into her car. Jefferson watched her go. He then went back home to sleep before his shift.

 

* * *

 

 

Bailey lied in his bed and looked down at his arms because for once, they were not strapped to his bed. The room was cold and damp. He was afraid and confused. He looked around and his eyes barely glazed over towards the door. He was unsure of what he saw anymore. He did not know what to believe anymore and whether or not what he saw was real. What he heard was also questionable. He was just tired. He didn’t know why he was here but he could not stand it any longer. His head hurt and no matter what he did those images would not stop plaguing him. He was alone and he was trapped. He knew he needed to do something. He began grabbing his bed sheets and forming a rope with them. He looked around to see if anyone was around and he looked above him and threw the sheet over it. He grabbed the chair and stood on top of it and wrapped the fabric around his neck.

 

“This is the only way. I’m sorry Dad. I love you.” With one small shove he dangled. He felt the pressure on his neck as he slowly felt himself grow weaker and weaker. Suddenly, everything stopped and so did his breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

It was just after three in the afternoon and Belle French walked into the hospital to start her shift. She dropped her personal items in the locker room and then clocked in. She walked over to the nurse’s station. She picked up some charts and began checking to see what last night’s notations were. She began to do her rounds starting to the left of the station and ending on its right. She began walking in and knocking. She checked to see how each patient was and one by one she checked the rooms. Finally, she checked the room that gave her heart so much sadness. She slowly went inside and what she saw made her skin turn cold. She tried to open her mouth but she stood immobile and completely shocked. She shook herself loose and began screaming. Her screams drew many of her co-workers as they saw what she saw.

 

“He’s dead! He’s dead. Ah! He’s dead!” Belle chanted over and over. Mary-Margaret shook her and she looked at her friend. Mary-Margaret saw tears behind Belle’s eyes and drew her close. “It’s not fair. It’s not fair. He was so young.” Mary-Margaret was too shocked so she continued to rub her hands over Belle’s back as she tried to soothe her.

 

“I know, Belle. I know.”

 

“What do we do?” Mary-Margaret shook her head and realized that Belle was too shocked to remember her training. She dragged her out of the room and towards the nurse’s station. She paged Whale and waited with her as he came rushing out of his office.

 

“What happened?”

 

“The room with Bailey Cassidy. You are needed in there.”  It was all she could do as she continued to point to where they had just evacuated. Whale looked at the two women questioningly but did as he was told. He walked over to the hallway and entered the room. There hung Bailey’s body still dangling.

 

“Get him down. Gently. Just to be sure, check to see if he’s breathing. I’m praying he is not in  rigor mortis.” The orderlies did as they were told and gently laid Bailey down on the ground. They checked to see if he was breathing and one of the men looked up and shook his head. “I thought so.” He sighed. “I want everyone questioned and I want to evaluate his chart.” He walked out of the room and towards the nurse’s station. There he saw the two women where he left them. They looked up at him. “Are you both okay?”

 

“I’m okay but I think Belle is a little shaken up. She was the one to see him that way.”

 

“Belle?” Whale looked at the young woman and saw that she was visibly shaking. She was still staring at that room and seemed to be fixated on it. She stood there processing and trying to will herself to calm before she finally answered the question.

 

“I’m okay. I just didn’t expect to see all of that. I mean I heard stories of people being in that shock and forgetting their training but I didn’t expect it to be me. I mean I was the one who took care of him and I met him the first time. Even though, I barely knew him, I cared for him and it makes me sad that a man so young and good could die that way. He was young and I believe that his future was bright but now…it is just sad. I guess it is why they do not want people to treat those they know because you lose sight of objectivity.”

 

“Why don’t you take a few moments to compose yourself? Maybe you two should go home?” They looked unsure at him but did as they were told. They walked over to the locker room and began getting ready.

 

“MM, we have to tell Jefferson. The way he acted yesterday. We have to tell him now.” Belle frantically told her friend as she remembered how he looked earlier. It was as if it pained him to see a loved one be that way and could not do anything about it.

 

“Okay and I think I will tell Regina too. I meant to do it yesterday but David surprised me. Why don’t we go get coffee? Hm?” She looked over to her friend. She was still worried over her as she watched her get her personal items ready. They left the hospital as Belle picked up her phone to call Jefferson.

 

* * *

 

 Jefferson woke up to ringing of the phone. He reached over and picked up his phone. He looked at his caller id and saw it was Belle. He quickly shot up from his bed and sat in a sitting position. He answered the phone quickly knowing she would not call him this time if it wasn’t an emergency.

 

“Belle? Belle? What’s wrong?”

 

“Jefferson? He’s dead. Bailey Cassidy is dead…” As the last syllable rang through his end of the line he dropped his phone on his lap. “Jeff? Are you there?” He sat there trying to process the words he just heard. He heard the click of the call ending as he looked down on his phone. Tears ran cascading down his eyes as realized he lost a member of his family and a member he would never meet. He wondered how he would tell his best friend as he just lost his only living son. He wondered if the same thing happened to Paige he would be devastated. He took a deep breath and picked up his phone. He dialed a number he knew so well and waited on the other line.

 

“Robbie?”

 

“Jefferson? Where are you? I just received this message from the hospital telling me to call them back. What happened?”

 

“Belle called me just now…Robbie? Bae’s dead. I am so sorry. I really am.”

 

“NO! NO! Not my Bae!” Jefferson heard shouting and the sounds of crashing in the background. He heard his secretary asking him what was wrong but all he heard was heavy crying from a distraught father. He didn’t know what to do or say. He remained on the phone until he heard it click and knew that his secretary probably took his phone from him. He knew what happened next would not be good. He did not know what Robert Gold would do but he knew that it would not be good.  He felt himself quiver in fear and thought to himself that if only his enemies knew what they were about to deal with they would be worried. He looked up and prayed that Bae would watch over them. He prayed and hoped that somehow Bae would keep his father from doing anything he would regret. He knew that when he lost it all, that man would be the most dangerous one of all. He hoped that somewhere and somehow, Robbie could come back from all of this and heal himself because after everything this man had been through he knew this one would be hard to bounce back from.

 

* * *

 

**AN** : How did I do? If you didn’t guess already, Miranda Star is The Blue Fairy and India Green is Tinkerbell. Yes, I changed Neal’s name to Bailey because I always liked how Rumple called him Bae. I would like to thank the following prereaders: Labellebeaucoup, Montreat11, Multipleshadesofpurple, angelycdevil, Belle’sdarkangel, and EmilieBrown. Thanks to Multipleshadesofpurple for all her help with the psychology stuff. (I try to make it as accurate as I can because I hate pop-culture psychology. For those of you curious about the ethics part of this story, please check my profile. I posted the link to APA’s code of ethics and principles on my profile. Another tidbit about patient transport is on my profile as well and any information I might have used for this story.) Anything you might be confused about please let me know and I will be more than happy to answer them or find the proper answer for you.

How will Robbie deal with all this tragedy? How about Emma? How does she fit in all of this?

I hope to you all in the next chapter so don’t forget to use “alert” so you do not miss the next update. . Please keep an eye out. Feel free to look into my other writing and let me know what you thought of them Also, for those of you who want a pdf/epub/mobi of any of my writing, let me know I’ll be sure to give them to you. Thanks again. - Kat

Voleur – Thief (French)

 


End file.
